


( 휴일 ) LAZY

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Hit the Playback — Song fics [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, EXO (Band)
Genre: Batfamily, EXO CBX, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Jason is an eri, Mentioned EXO, Mentioned Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: The world outside is busyBut today, I feel lazy~But today, I’m gonna be lazy(lazy like I’m dreaming)Everything’s perfect





	( 휴일 ) LAZY

**Author's Note:**

> [iTunes link to the album Jason bought](https://itunes.apple.com/ph/album/blooming-days-the-2nd-mini-album/1369902432)

It was an idle day at the office when Bruce gets an email notification on his phone. He boots the desktop so he can access the email from there. 

Bruce has been getting email notifications from his bank that one (1) of his insurmountable number of credit cards, had been purchasing albums off Apple Music. It's happened before, actually, when Dick chanced upon Bruce's unattended laptop, back when he was a kid. He bought a Boyz II Men album.

It wasn't exactly a punishable act, but Dick was just nine, and he's only been living at the manor for less than a year. So, he was let off with just a lecture, but Bruce still occasionally listens to it, too.

 

But  _ now. _

 

Now, finds Bruce with his Gmail open on his office desktop. Tim has just walked through the door, one arm carrying a paper bag from Starbucks, another holding a drink carrier. He chose to make a pastry run for lunch, and the establishment was the closest to the tower, and the quickest to eat. 

 

“M'back!” He announces, stepping around the chairs carefully, not to jostle the drinks too much.

 

“Welcome back,” Bruce replies, sighing from behind his desk. 

 

“What's gotten your briefs in a knot?” Tim casually asks his boss-slash-adoptive father. He reaches the desk, and places the drinks down, first. Then the paper bag of pastries and bread. “What's up?” Tim asks again. 

He grabs his own drink from the carrier, and reaches inside the paper bag for a straw. He punches the lid open, and takes a long, dragging sip. He notices the open email on the desktop.

 

“Someone bought something using your credit card? What about it?” Tim asks so casually, since he too, has been guilty of the act. But he would always inform Bruce of the purchase before checking the item out.

 

“It's from my card that's gone missing since last week,” Bruce says with a grave expression. He reaches for his own drink; plain, hot Americano, which he mixes two sugar packets in. 

 

“Also, I've gotten an email from iTunes, saying I've recently purchased an album, which could mean whoever found my credit card used it to buy the album.” Bruce adds, taking a sip from his beverage.

 

“Well, if the purchase went into your Apple account, then you can see the recent downloads in your iTunes on your desktop, at least.” Tim says, lips around his chewed up straw.

 

“Wha— oh. Alright, can you do that for me?” Bruce says, as he takes another gulp of his coffee. 

 

Tim snorts at this. 

 

“Sure thing, Bruce. And I clearly have underestimated your age.” The teen replies with a chuckle. He leaves his drink on the other end of the desk, and lets Bruce wheel his chair away from the monitor. 

 

“It's just over here on your dashboard, see?” He says, clicking the icon on the screen. The Home page opens, and he navigates with ease to the Recently Downloaded page, where they come face to face with a foreign album.

 

“It's a—”

 

“K-Pop. Oh my god, Bruce! Jason must have stolen your card!  _ Again!”  _ Tim guffaws, as he plays the album, and the song starts off with a simple, and easy-on-the-ears beat. “I remember him asking me to bring him back some albums of this group, when we flew to South Korea last month.” He adds, still laughing, as he wipes a tear from his eye.

 

“You say this like I flaunt my cards around, for him to take.” Bruce says, his mouth forming a straight line, which Tim has realised, over the years, was Bruce Wayne's closest thing to a pout.

 

“Not like that, but really! It's like, he's  _ waving  _ the card in your face, that he's got it.” 

 

“I'll have to have a word with him later when we get home.” Bruce says with a heavy sigh.

 

“This song is good, though.” Bruce adds, as he finishes his coffee. He skims through the lyrics, trying to match the words with the characters.

 

Tim hums in agreement. “Yeah, let's listen to the entire album, at least, before you berate Jason for it.” He also finishes his drink, as he stares at the empty cup forlornly. “Ah, was that the last song of the album? Let's put it on loop, so we can listen to everything.” Tim works like magic on the desktop, and suddenly the office was filled with upbeat, pop music. 

 

“What's that song called? The first one you played?” Bruce asks, as he digs into the paper bag for a sandwich.

 

“Erm, it's called,  _ 'LAZY’ _ I think,” Tim replies, as he minimizes the window. He takes his seat on the other side of the desk, as he grabs the bag from Bruce, who was unsuccessful in his conquest for his sandwich.

 

“A fitting song for today, isn't it?” Bruce says, accepting the sandwich from the teen. 

 

Tim just nods along to the beat of the next song, as he takes a bite on his chocolate doughnut.

  
  



End file.
